Your Hero Inside
This is a song article by Animalpup. Don't edit without my permission first. Important Note: I don't own this song all rights are to Disney and The Lion Guard Characters *Capone *Gai *Noah *Red Wolf Pack (Mentioned) *Boris (Mentioned) Story/Song It was a nice day in Adventure Bay and Capone and his adoptive son, Gai were out training. It was Gai's first time training since Capone adopted him. They were both in their uniforms. Gai's new uniform was like Super Spy Chase's uniform but it was orange and white. Gai also was in a new orange dog wheelchair to help with his paralysis. Capone: Okay Gai time for some scent and recuse training we have to find and rescue Uncle Noah. Gai: Okay. Capone: Now do you remember what you did to find the wolf pup? Gai: Yep. (He put his nose down on the ground and started sniffing around for his Uncle Noah's scent. He got something and remembered what Noah smells like) I got it. Capone: Good now follow it but remember to look for other clues while we go along okay. Gai: Okay Capone. Capone: Remember Gai you can call me dad. Gai: Yeah I know. (He follows the trail) After a little while later they didn't find Noah. Capone: We should have found him by now. Yip yip visor down. (His visor came down over his eyes) Yip yip visor activate drone cam. (It showed Noah under a rock formation. He sniffed around for a bit and caught Noah's scent) Arf arf visor deactivate drone cam and retract. (It went back up into his helmet) Follow me Gai. Gai: Okay. They found the rock formation. Capone went around it while Gai went in a different direction without Capone knowing. Capone: "Yip" Hey Noah. Noah: Hey Capone I thought Gai was supposed to find me. Capone: "Yip" He was but he messed up trying to find you. Noah: Oh okay. Capone: (He looked around for Gai) "Yip" Oh no Gai's gone. He must have wandered off. Come help me find him. Noah: Okay. Gai was on top of another rock formation. Gai: "Yip" Don't worry you guys I'm up here! (But then Gai lost his footing and his wheelchair started rolling. He rolled down the steep rock face) Dad! Uncle Noah! Help me! (He had caught a branch sticking out of the rock face with his jaw. Capone: "Yip" We're coming, Gai! Hold on! (He and Noah ran to the rockface) Gai: (muffled) "Yip" Hurry! It isn't gonna hold! (The branch broke and Gai fell back first) Noah: Arf arf net. (He said quickly. His net shot out and caught Gai in the nick of time) Capone: "Yip" Gai, are you okay? Gai: "Yip" Yeah I am... (He got off Noah's net with some help from Capone) Noah: We are glad are okay, but you should be more careful especially with your wheelchair and paralysis. Gai: "Yip" Yeah I know I just wanted to get a better view to finding you, Uncle Noah. Sorry, I messed up again, Capone. Capone: "Yip" It's okay, Gai. Let's head home. Gai: "Yip" Okay, bye uncle Noah. Capone and Gai start to walk towards the Red Wolf Pack territory without Gai noticing. Gai: Sorry you had to rescue me. Capone: Well I should off have kept an eye on you. Gai: I really messed up didn't I? Capone: It was your first time training Gai. You'll get better if you keep practicing. Gai: Ya think? Capone: Sure Capone: (singing) I know that you're upset You think today was a disaster But don't give up just yet You'll grow stronger and faster I once about your size A little wolf who would've guessed Here I am today, surprise Among Adventure Bay's best Take it from me You'll learn, you'll grow Hold on to your dreams Never let go Just look within you The hero inside No need to worry Hold your head up with pride Believe in yourself There's no need to hide It's there within you Your hero inside So raise your snout up high Tell the world wait and see No, I'm just a little guy But that's not all I'm gonna be Take it from me You'll learn, you'll grow Hold on to your dreams Never let go Just look within you The hero inside No need to worry Hold your head up with pride Believe in yourself There's no need to hide It's there within you Your hero inside There's no reason it can't come true Cause you've got it inside of you Whatever you dream of That's what you can be All it takes from you is to believe Just look within you The hero inside No need to worry Hold your head up with pride Believe in yourself There's no need to hide It's there within you Your hero inside Just look within you Your hero inside No need to worry Hold your head up with pride Believe in yourself There's no need to hide It's there within you Your hero inside Your hero inside By the time Capone was done singing they were up on Boris' alpha perch in the middle of the Red Wolf Pack Territory. Gai: Thanks, Dad you really think I have what it takes to be a search and rescue wolf? Capone: Of course. Just keep practicing and you'll be a great one. The End Category:Songs Category:Animalpup's Song